


A picture is worth a thousand words

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Butts, I have no idea how this happened, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Photography, Pining, Prompto's POV, lots of them - Freeform, not yet together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Prompto had a crush on his three companions since the beginning. He always tried to hide it though, in fear the others felt different than him. But looking at today's photos and the bedroom eyes everyone gives each other, he might have to realize he wasn't the only one with a secret crush.[Day 2 of Chocobrosweek 2017: "Prompto notices the bedroom eyes everyone gives each other in his photos."]





	A picture is worth a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> [Chocobrosweek 2017](https://chocobrosweek.tumblr.com/), second prompt: Prompto notices the bedroom eyes everyone gives each other in his photos.
> 
> Thanks at Eric Panda for beta-reading!

It was a typical evening at camp. They had quickly put up the tent, chairs and cooking table before Ignis started to turn the freshly caught fish into their dinner. While they waited for the cook to finish, Gladio busied himself by reading one of his books. Noct was staring at his phone, all in all, looking really concentrated and not very communicative.

That left Prompto with nothing much to do, except spending some quality time with himself. Not that he minded. Everyone needed a breather for themselves from time to time. With nothing better to do, he took out his camera and decided to look through the photos he had taken today before he'd show them around after dinner. It had become a nice routine. The photographer wasn't used to showing his photos around, he never before had anyone who was interested in them at all. On the one hand that made him want to take only beautiful, perfect shots which were sure to impress the others. On the other hand, he was happy they enjoyed each and every one of his shots, even if they sometimes laughed about the bad timing or silly motives. It evoked a special feeling inside of him that they accepted his photos with all their flaws. Sometimes it made him hope they'd accept _him_ with all his flaws as well.

Prompto knew they had an important mission to fulfill. Their road trip wasn't for fun and they had already faced many obstacles. But in spite of everything he couldn't deny, he felt like this was the time of his life. He never before had friends and neither did he travel anywhere. It still seemed like a dream come true that he- a commoner -was allowed to travel with three important and handsome men like Ignis, Gladio and Prince Noctis himself. Even before their journey he knew deep inside that he had a crush on all three of them. At first, it was only Noct, but later he had to admit that Ignis and Gladio made his heart flutter just as much. He wasn't sure if it was possible to love three men at the same time, but he _was_ sure it wasn't considered normal. Maybe his feelings just got confused because he wasn't used to human interaction, friendship, bonds and all that. And he really didn't want to push his luck and destroy the bond they had formed during their road trip, just because he couldn't keep his hormones in check. That's why he had decided to keep his feelings and desires hidden deep inside of him. Though he sometimes had trouble _not_ to stare at one of these three handsome men around him. Especially whenever Gladio decided he wasn't in need of his shirt during a training session.

Sometimes Noct insisted to take a few photos with Prompto's camera as well and one evening the blonde had spotted a picture, on which he downright stared at Gladio. He hadn't even noticed Noctis taking this one, but he was afraid the others would notice his dreamy and lustful gaze later, so he deleted the picture before anyone could have seen it. The prince never mentioned a thing, so he probably had forgotten about taking this particular shot. After that Prompto had taken it upon himself to browse through all the pictures alone before he showed them to his companions after dinner.

The photographer switched on his camera and looked at the _first_ picture. Since the pictures were rather small on his camera display compared to a laptop screen, he had formed a habit of immediately zooming in on the center of it at first, before he looked at the whole thing later and if necessary zoomed in on some specifics afterwards. He had taken the photo this morning right before they got into the Regalia to continue their journey. The picture showed Noct waiting for him, as he casually leaned on the car and smiled. Prompto had to admit that he really liked this picture. If he didn't know better one could think that Noct was picking him up for a date, waiting at his car with all his manly coolness. And the way he smiled at him expressed so much love. No, wait. That was just Prompto's mind playing tricks on him. The prince didn't smile at him, he smiled at the camera. Which was in front of Prompto's face as he took the shot, so Noct _did_ smile at him after all. But not because of Prompto but rather because he knew his photo was getting taken. Though there were enough photos of the prince lazily looking at the camera as well. Huh. It was confusing. Maybe Noct was just in a good mood this morning? Yeah, that was probably it.

Prompto scrolled to the _second_ photo. He had taken this one after their first battle today. It wasn't a hard fight but Gladio and Noct had shown some awesome combination and teamwork, leaving the enemies no chance. The picture showed the exact moment the two high-fived each other after victory, a wide smile on both of their faces. Prompto must have been right. Noct certainly was in a good mood today. He had noticed it before but seeing his carefree and happy smile on the photos proved it wasn't just his imagination but the real deal. The photographer smiled. It was a rare sight to see the prince smiling without any dark thoughts weighing down on him. He deserved some happiness between all his royal responsibilities. And it had been a really awesome fight! Prompto didn't even need to participate. The prince and his shield had been strong enough on their own, so they deserved this victory. 

As the blonde fondly smiled at the whole photo he realized that Ignis was on it as well. The advisor stood on the left side in the background and was watching Noct and Gladio with a fond smile on his face. It almost looked lovingly. No, no, no. Just because Prompto himself was probably smiling just like this watching the photo right now didn't mean the advisor would watch them the same way. But it... really seemed to be true? Well, Ignis was probably very proud of Noct! That must be it. He was proud of the prince finally accepting his duties and fighting strongly without complaining! Like a mother who saw her child grow up. Maybe. Probably. Though this sounded kind of wrong. But what if Ignis wasn't really watching Noct but Gladio instead? Or both of them? It was also possible he just admired their awesome teamwork the same way Prompto did!

After this rather easy fight in the morning, they had finally reached the monsters they were supposed to hunt down. It was a tougher battle than before but they didn't get into too much of a trouble. To be honest, Prompto probably treated the battle a bit too lightly as he decided to shoot some pictures with his camera instead of shooting down the enemies with his gun. But he just couldn't let this occasion slide! He loved to take battle shots! The three men looked so awesome, as they concentrated on the battle, beads of sweat on their foreheads, hair slightly askew, unerringly stirring from one enemy to the next, lips slightly parted, muscles tensing in strain... okay, he had to stop thinking about it right now, or something else would stir. 

With a pleasant anticipation, he zoomed in on the _third_ picture he had taken today. At first glance: an epic battle shot of Gladio! The shield's feet were safely planted onto the ground as he swung his greatsword with all his might and sent three enemies at once flying. How could one man alone be so strong and awesome? Prompto couldn't contain an excited shiver running through his whole body as he stared at the picture. Becoming aware of his reaction, he anxiously looked up from his camera, watching his companions around him. Iggy was still busy preparing the fish while Gladio seemed to be in another world as he was completely immersed in his book. A quick glance to Noct showed him that the prince didn't notice his reaction either, still scrolling through something on his phone. Prompto let out a short breath he'd been holding. He really needed to be more careful. It went fine this time but he couldn't let his feelings show so easily if he didn't want to mess up their friendship. 

He held up his camera again to look at Gladio's battle picture once more. Now that the first admiration had settled down he was able to take in the picture in _all_ its glory, noticing Noct in the background. The prince had warped up to a boulder not far from the battlefield and was watching Gladio closely. The photographer couldn't make out the exact face Noctis was making but he was definitely watching the shield. Or the enemies. Or just the fight itself. Why did he think Noct was drooling over the strong man just because Prompto himself did so? He really shouldn't project his own feelings onto someone else. The prince probably just observed the ongoing fight to make sure when and how to rejoin the battle from over there. Iggy would be so proud of this tactical approach! Yes, that must have been it and nothing more.

The _fourth_ picture was from the same battle but this time it showed Ignis fighting an enemy. If Gladio's fighting could be described as fierce and overwhelming, Iggy's would be described as elegant and smooth. And as everything the advisor did it was effective and merciless. He had his daggers in both hands, precisely slicing down an enemy. His glasses sat perfectly on his nose and only one tiny strand of hair had found its way down onto his forehead, disturbing his otherwise perfectly styled appearance. Prompto had always admired the tactician's elegance and perfectness in almost every situation but there was something unbelievably hot in him losing his systematic calmness. That's why he loved to take some pictures during a battle. When Ignis fought he wasn't always able to maintain his appearance. Just something small like a tiny strand of hair was so unusual it really stood out. And Prompto loved it. He dreamed about it. Just last night he had a dream in which Gladio ravished Ignis, the advisor losing his mind and totally coming undone. 

Prompto took a deep breath. He shouldn't be thinking about this now or he would be done for soon. How should he have explained getting a boner from only browsing through the pictures on his camera? Better he calmed down before it was too late. Dreams were dreams and nothing more. Besides, there was no way Gladio would ever want to ravish Ignis, was there? He wasn't even sure if the shield was interested in men at all. He only ever saw him flirt with or brag about women. Speaking of Gladio he was in this picture as well, slightly in the back on the right side. He was watching Ignis fight and his gaze lingered on... Iggy's... butt? Wait, no. That wasn't possible. But he had to admit that the advisor's ass stood out perfectly in this shot. It was a typical fighting movement, but the pose and the tight trousers highlighted the tactician's smooth butt in just the right way. Gods, this was way too hot. But what if Gladio had noticed this fine ass as well? He had seen the shield checking out women's asses more than once and the other really didn't make a secret out of his affection towards butts. What if he was okay with men and women alike? Prompto was sure Gladio would appreciate the perfect curve of Iggy's ass. And it definitely looked like the shield was checking out said ass. With a wide smirk on his face nonetheless. But could it really be? Maybe Prompto's mind was playing tricks on him again. His wishful thinking interpreting things which weren't true. But Gladio _did_ have a smirk on his face. And he was watching Ignis fight. Prompto was no detective, but Gladio had no reason to smirk at the enemy, so it had to be about Ignis. However, this didn't mean his butt made him smirk. He could just as well be proud of Iggy gracefully defeating his enemy! After all the shield had trained Ignis sometimes as well. You couldn't call the advisor his pupil like Noctis was, but it was beyond question that Gladio had taught him a few tricks. Maybe Ignis had defeated the enemy with a move he's learned from the shield? And Gladio had noticed it and was now smirking proudly. Yeah, that had to be it!

The _fifth_ picture was from the same battle and only confirmed how much Prompto liked to take battle shots. He remembered that he wasn't sure if the previous photo had turned out right and had taken another one directly afterwards to make sure to get at least one perfect shot of Iggy's impressive fighting skills. And now he was blessed with two photos. Yep, definitely. It was only a short moment later, Ignis had shifted a little bit to confront another enemy as he had taken down the other beast only seconds before. 

To Prompto's disappointment, the movement had caused the tactician to turn around slightly, his ass no longer on display for him to swoon over. But the twisted and yet steady posture of the advisor made a perfect example of his flexibility. The photographer couldn't stop wondering just how flexible the other man was and what possibilities this granted if they were to fu- STOP! Didn't he want to stop thinking about suggestive things to _avoid_ getting a boner?! He really could have learned a thing or two from Ignis. The tactician always maintained a calm and collected mind and body. 

Prompto tried to take his mind off it and looked to the right side of the photo instead. Was Gladio in this shot as well? He zoomed out to see the whole picture and yes, there he was. But the smirk had literally been wiped off his face as he took a direct hit to it. What? How was it possible that a normal enemy managed to land a direct hit on the tough guy? Was it because he had been distracted staring at Iggy's butt? No, no, no, this can't be. The photographer shook his head and looked up from his camera. He really needed to take a break and cool off. He was starting to imagine things. As he let the camera rest in his lap and looked over to Gladio, he saw the shield still with his book in his hand and... wait, he wasn't really reading, was he? At first glance, it seemed like it but at closer inspection it revealed the shield peering over the edge of his book, observing something. The blonde followed his gaze with his own eyes and they landed on Iggy's perfectly round ass, moving smoothly in these unusually tight pants he was wearing today, still diligently preparing dinner. Since when did Iggy even wear such tight pants? And since when did Gladio ogle the advisor just like he himself always did? Maybe it was just the pants. Like he thought before, Gladio just had a thing for fine butts. And there was no denying that Ignis had the perfect butt, there wasn't any better. At least Prompto had never seen a better butt before. And he didn't even know what this booty looked like without these teasing pieces of cloth covering it all the time. Though that was probably all it was. Gladio just enjoyed the view of a nice butt and Ignis just enjoyed wearing his new... unusually tight pants. Maybe they were especially comfy? He couldn't have been wearing them to show off, Ignis wasn't the type of person to do so, was he? And even if... who would he have wanted to impress? Certainly not his three companions, which was just Prompto's wishful thinking. He may have a big crush on the other three men, he was traveling with, but they most certainly didn't feel the same way.

Since the current situation wasn't a good enough distraction from his thoughts, he decided to just look at the next picture. They couldn't all be that suggestive now, could they? The _sixth_ photo showed Noct getting on his chocobo after they had defeated all enemies. Prompto had to admit it's one of his favorite motives. He always claimed it's because he loves chocobos- what he really does -but he also loves Noct's butt. Not as much as he loved Iggy's butt of course! Although... if he was honest. Yes, just like he loved Iggy's butt. But it was somehow different. Their butts where different but he loved them both. Gods, he started to sound like Gladio talking about women's butts. But he wasn't an ass-guy like the shield was! He didn't love _only_ their butts! Especially when it was about Noct. Everything about him looks awesome and beautiful and perfect. Even his voice sounded pleasant and he loved to just hang out with his best friend, playing video games, talking about trivial things and enjoying each other's company. But despite all friendship, he still had the hots for him. Which is why he had to take some photos of him. What could be better than a photo of his beloved chocobos and his beloved prince? ... Maybe just this with an additional smirking Ignis in the background. Wait, wait, wait. Did he really smirk? Maybe he was just happy because... of... something? But no, if Prompto looked closer this was definitely Iggy's _I know it all_ smirk. And it wasn't directed at Noct but at the camera, at Prompto himself. By the Six... Ignis couldn't have realized his real motive for photographing the prince, could he? But this was Ignis after all. The advisor was always fast to catch on as he observed everything and everyone. Prompto gulped. He really needed to be more careful. 

Prompto selected the _seventh_ photo. Oh, this was when Noct had taken his camera to photograph a few things on his own. As much as Prompto loved to take pictures himself it was also exciting to look at the photos someone else had taken. He never knew what to expect and liked the surprises! Though he still wasn't used to seeing himself on photos, which weren't selfies or taken in front of a mirror. There used to be no one who wanted to take photos of him. But Noct did so now. In the center of this particular photograph were Ignis and Prompto himself. The blonde stood on the left and had given a fruit to Ignis he just happened to have found before. Prompto remembered how proud he was to have discovered a new kind of fruit. He was smiling at Iggy and scratched his nose. Oh man... he always did this when he was nervous and he really hated it. He wasn't sure why but it just looked so stupid? Maybe this was just him being insecure again but he wanted to overcome this habit - without success so far. But Ignis didn't even seem to notice as he was busy admiring the fruit and probably coming up with a new recipe for it. Prompto was sure to find this fruit in either today's dinner or dessert. Hopefully, it tasted as good as it looked. 

On the right side of the photo, he noticed Gladio. Huh... this was somehow getting a theme today. Were they competing about who managed to sneak into the most pictures unnoticed? Either way, Gladio was clearly watching their interaction with a smile on his face, looking like a proud dad. Wait, what? What kind of comparison was that? Though it really seemed this way. Like a dad who watched his family interacting and was just happy about all the harmony. The hell?! Where did these thoughts come from? He wasn't even the one reading all these sappy romance novels. And either way what would that comparison make them? Gladio's son and wife? Um... better not. He didn't want to be his son. Not that the shield wouldn't be an awesome dad. Or an awesome big brother, which he totally was. But Prompto wanted to do things with Gladio one usually wouldn't want to do with his daddy. Unless they had a certain kink which Prompto absolutely did _not_ have. At least not that he was aware of it. And it would be best to not start thinking about it right here and now, so better look at the remaining photos!

Photo number _eight_ had been taken by Noct as well. But this time Prompto wasn't in the center of it, but Gladio was. And by the Six, the blonde was so grateful Noctis had taken this photo. He sucked in a sharp breath as he examined it in all its details. They had been surprised by some weak but rather nasty monsters. The fight was over quickly and without larger casualties but one of the beasts had spit some slippery stuff on Gladio's shirt. Which the shield, therefore, had taken off for washing at a nearby river. And the prince- bless him again -had taken a picture of the process. It gave perfect view to Gladio's muscular, tattooed back, muscles flexing as he shook out his shirt, droplets of water flying around him, sparklingly reflecting the afternoon sunlight. Prompto almost couldn't take his eyes off him. And the sudden tightness of his pants told him it was too late anyway. He was hard. Great, didn't he want to avoid just this? Whatever. 

He shifted in his chair and crossed his legs, trying to casually hide the bulge forming in his lap. As he stared back at the zoomed out photo he realized for the first time that he himself was in the picture as well. Standing further down the river and flagrantly staring at Gladio, lips parted, cheeks tinted in a slight pink tone. Oh, Gods, how embarrassing. Hopefully, Noct didn't notice this as he took the photo back then! And hopefully, the others wouldn't notice it later when they looked through the photos together! He should just delete it. Destroy all evidence there was. It wasn't that difficult. Just a few clicks on the camera. Deleting this picture. This picture of Gladio's perfect backside. 

Nope, he couldn't delete it. His mind told him to do so right now, but his feelings, these stupid feelings wouldn't let him do it. And his hormones didn't allow it either. Sorry mind, it's two against one. 

The _ninth_ picture was taken by himself again. They had moved downstream until Noctis had located a nice fishing spot on the river bank. Since it was late afternoon already and a haven located nearby, they had decided to spend the night here and Noct had taken it upon him to catch their dinner. The photographer not only enjoyed taking pictures of the prince ascending his chocobo but also him fishing. Prompto loved the small smile that graced Noct's lips whenever he had the opportunity to pursue his hobby. This time it wasn't really a surprise as the blonde spotted another person at the edge of the photo, it was Gladio again. But what _was_ a surprise was the look on his face. The shield was looking at Noct, smirking and licking his lips. He really was. Prompto couldn't imagine this, could he? Maybe the tough guy enjoyed watching Noctis fishing as well? Or he was just hungry! Yes, that's probably it. He was looking forward to some grilled fish or whatever. This was more likely than him thinking pervy things as he watched Noct from behind. Wait... from behind? Checking out the prince's ass? No, no, no. Just because Prompto had a one track mind these days didn't mean Gladio did so as well, though the shield had always had a flirty personality and didn't mince his words talking about adult stuff. But he only did so if women were involved! Not when he was eyeing one of the boys. Prompto really needed to cool down a little, his thoughts were going crazy. But he wanted to take a look at the last picture before he did so. Who knows what hotness his imagination would make out of it again.

He took a deep breath before he looked at the _tenth_ and last picture. He had taken this one after he finished setting up camp with Gladio earlier. Noct was already sitting down and Ignis had started to make dinner by that time. The blonde hadn't really focused on this picture. He just casually took it, without looking. Sometimes these pictures turned out blurry but other times they were just hilarious. Maybe he was lucky today and got something nice? He zoomed in and oh yes, that was nice indeed. Another perfect shot of Iggy's perfect ass in these perfectly tight trousers. Way to stir up his already raging boner. As he zoomed out it took all he had to not outright drop his camera. Did his mind play a trick on him again? He rubbed his eyes and looked at the photo again. No, it was still there. The perfect evidence of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum snapping a picture of his advisor's perfect ass with his cell phone camera. But this... how? Why? Was his best friend fond of butts just like Gladio and only never told him? He always thought the prince would tell him everything! ... Although it could be kind of hard to mention you enjoy watching your advisor's butt. Prompto understood. He hadn't admitted his feelings to anyone else either.

But maybe it was time to do so. If he thought about these pictures, it really looked like every one of them was pining for each other. He let the camera rest on his lap and before he even noticed it, the words tumbled out of his mouth on their own, "Guys, I think we need to talk."  
"Do we?" Noctis asked with a sort of disinterested voice.  
And _he_ really needed to start thinking before he started talking. What was he even going to say? _I think we all wanna fuck!_? And if he got it all wrong? He would have never been able to live with them laughing at him.  
"Oh my," Ignis's amused voice ripped him out of his thoughts, "Did you catch on? I wondered how long it would take until someone else finally noticed."  
"Huh?" Did Prompto imagine this as well, or did Ignis know _exactly_ what he wanted to talk about?  
"Let's not ruin the fun! It's so delightful to watch them struggle, trust me," Ignis said before he winked at Prompto. He outright _winked_ at him! Prompto couldn't believe it. Had he hit his head somehow and this was all just a dream?  
"Why-"  
"Hush now," the advisor interrupted him immediately, a devious smile on his face, "Don't worry. I can imagine they'll get it soon as well. Just look forward to their expressions when they finally do."  
"But-"  
" _But_ , you do deserve a reward for noticing it first. I'll gladly take care of it later." That sounded way more promising than Prompto ever dared to hope for.  
"What are you two even talking about?" Gladio asked, obviously confused by their exchange.  
But Ignis had already wordlessly turned around again, shifting his weight to one leg, causing his hip to alluringly stick out and these tight pants to highlight the curve of his butt again. By the Six, he _was_ doing this on purpose! That explained these new and unusually tight trousers. Prompto gulped and noted to never again underestimate their tactician.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
> 


End file.
